


El final de la línea

by Secret_kingdom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Endgame fix it, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_kingdom/pseuds/Secret_kingdom
Summary: Bucky seguía con la mirada fija en Steve. La realidad del momento pesaba sobre sus hombros. La certeza, ya casi cotidiana, de que jamás volvería a verle.Solo esperaba equivocarse una vez más.Esa escena de endgame pero con un final mejor.





	El final de la línea

**Author's Note:**

> Ahora que han anunciado la fase 4 me he acordado de esto que escribí después de ver Endgame y pues mira, aquí está. ¡Espero que os guste!

Para la mayor parte del mundo era una tarde tranquila y callada. El sol bañaba las ciudades y los bosques, se escurría denso como la miel acariciando la piel de los que habían vuelto, de los que habían recuperado. Relucía sobre la superficie lisa y brillante de un lago al norte del estado de Nueva York, reflejando en este una perfecta copia del pequeño bosque que lo bordeaba. Casi parecía, pensó Bucky, que si se sumergía podría reaparecer en un universo paralelo. Uno donde todo era igual, pero al revés.

Era un pensamiento estúpido, y lo sabía. Nadie le confiaría las gemas del infinito a alguien como él, y no les culpaba. En realidad, se conformaría con que no fuera Steve el que tuviera que hacerlo. En el mejor de los casos pasaría quién sabe cuánto tiempo solo en una peligrosa misión. En el peor…

No quería pensar en el peor de los casos. Dirigió su vista a la plataforma de metal que había delante suyo y contuvo el aliento.

Como la tarde, el hombre parecía tranquilo, charlando con Bruce sobre algunos detalles de la misión. Bucky sabía que no debía estarlo. Definitivamente él no lo estaba, a pesar de su similar apariencia tranquila. Podía sentir la verdad por debajo de la calma, sus emociones una granada con el seguro roto.

Bucky Barnes no era el tipo de persona a la que le afectaba visiblemente el dolor. Si lo fuera, ya no estaría vivo. Bucky Barnes era más del tipo de persona que se levanta en una tarde de apariencia tranquila y decide perder al amor de su vida.

Aunque, para ser honestos, si el amor de tu vida es el Capitán América no es tanto una decisión como una rutina.

Por el amor de Dios, hacía tan solo unos días que había revivido.

Bueno, que había revivido por última vez.

Una parte de Bucky quería revelarse y luchar. Podría gritar, patalear, secuestrarlo e irse tan lejos como pudieran. Podría por lo menos haberse quejado cuando le contó lo que iba a hacer. Pero no hizo nada de eso. En su lugar, repitió las frases que habían dicho una vez, cuando la pérdida era algo nuevo para ambos.

Cada momento era una elección entre una apatía punzante, no tanto por su fragilidad sino por su aterrador parecido con el agujero negro que sentía como el Soldado de Invierno, y adentrarse en sus emociones: culpa, dolor. Amor. Y a veces, la mayoría de ellas, esa opción valía la pena. Bucky miró al frente, a donde unos familiares ojos azules le devolvían la mirada. Por él siempre la valía.

Pero la elección era fácil ese día. Sentir significaría ser incapaz de soltarse de su dolorosamente corto abrazo. No podría verlo marchar otra vez. No ahora. No así. 

Por eso estaba allí, odiándose por no ser capaz de elegir la otra opción, de sentir en ese momento. Era como si fuera la primera vez que veía a Steve marcharse. Como si perderlo no fuera tan constante en su vida como volver a sus brazos.

Bucky seguía con la mirada fija en Steve, que le hizo una señal a Bruce indicando que estaba preparado. La realidad del momento pesaba sobre sus hombros. La certeza, ya casi cotidiana, de que jamás volvería a verle.

Solo esperaba equivocarse una vez más.

En el último momento, sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, tan tiernas y sinceras como siempre. Bucky y Steve, Steve y Bucky. Inseparables, de nuevo separados. La granada en el interior de Bucky tembló. ¿Cómo no va iba a sentir nada ante la posibilidad de perderlo todo?

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, casi imperceptible. Significaba: “hagas lo que hagas estará bien”. El otro hombre le devolvió la mirada y le dedicó la más ligera de las sonrisas.

En el instante siguiente, Steve ya no estaba.

Bucky sintió a la granada en su interior dar sus últimos alientos. Una mariposa revoloteaba entre unas flores cercanas.

Por fuera, todo tenía el mismo aspecto. Bucky se permitió un parpadeo ligeramente más lento de lo normal. Bruce empezó la cuenta atrás.

-Cinco.

En su interior, todo estalló.

Al final, todo se reducía a eso. Cinco segundos. Un patrón repetido una y otra vez. Ni siquiera era tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de que había parado de respirar. Llevaba toda su vida perdiendo a Steve, tenía grabadas a fuego todas las veces que creyó las últimas y que nunca lo fueron.

En cinco segundos, el corazón de un humano medio late 5,83 veces. James Buchanan Barnes no era un humano medio, pero su ritmo cardíaco se estaba acercando peligrosamente al de uno. Tragó saliva. Tenía un nudo en el cuello que ya pocas veces sentía y una oleada de nostalgia por los tiempos en que no tenía la fisiología de un supersoldado se apoderó de sus pensamientos. 

Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su cabeza, luchando por salir a la superficie. Destellos de miradas dulces como melocotones en almíbar, campamentos militares, risas descontroladas y el Nueva York de hacía casi un siglo. Habían sido felices en esos años. 

-Cuatro.

Bucky se detuvo en una de las imágenes, una noche que había revisitado en su cabeza tantas veces que ya no sabia que partes eran reales y cuales meras fantasías, productos del tiempo y la memoria. Era el cuatro de julio de 1936, el decimoctavo cumpleaños de Steve, y habían salido a ver los fuegos artificiales.

Recordaba claramente la pajarita que llevaba el otro chico, cómo se había burlado con cariño de ella mientras Steve protestaba diciendo que era un regalo de su abuela. No le dijo lo bien que le quedaba el traje, ni lo mucho que había agradecido que el sol ya se hubiera puesto y ocultara el rubor en sus mejillas al verlo aparecer andando hacia él.

Steve era más pequeño en aquellos tiempos. El tamaño perfecto para abrazarlo mientras observaban los fuegos, sentados entre los árboles del principio del bosque. Estaba bien, eran amigos. Nada de eso era extraño, ni siquiera el salto en su pecho cada vez que el chico se giraba a mirarlo, bajando la vista del cielo por un momento. Gracias, le dijo una de las veces, por traerme a verlos un año más. Feliz cumpleaños, le respondió él. Fue entonces cuando Steve esbozó una de sus sonrisas radiantes, y algo en Bucky hizo un _click_ de comprensión.

Estaba enamorado de Steve Rogers.

-Tres.

A partir de aquel día, ese hecho le acompañaría en todas sus decisiones. Parecía deshonesto ocultarle algo así a la persona que mejor lo conocía, pero por aquel entonces Bucky estaba convencido de que el día que se lo dijese lo perdería para siempre. Mientras no le dijese nada, Steve seguiría ahí.

No se lo dijo el día en que se marchó al frente. No se lo dijo en ninguno de los años siguientes, ni en las noches de borrachera en los bares de Londres, ni en la tienda del campamento mientras Steve lloraba, acurrucado en sus brazos a pesar de que ya apenas podía rodearlo.

Pero lo pensó. Lo pensó todas y cada una de esas veces y más. Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza antes de entrar en batalla. Lo hicieron mientras caía del tren en los Alpes. Lo hicieron mientras soñaba al límite de la consciencia en los cuarteles de HYDRA.

Te quiero.

Todo era tan simple como eso. Tan absolutamente cierto.

-Dos.

Recuperar sus recuerdos fue un jarro de agua fría en mitad del invierno. Un golpe de culpa que jamás se curaría del todo. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Había matado a inocentes y cometido incontables crímenes. Había hecho daño a la persona que más quería. De aquellos primeros días ahora recordaba por encima de todo el deseo visceral de haber muerto en la caída tantos años atrás. Jamás volvería a ser digno de nada parecido al amor.

Sin embargo, no le sorprendió notar que no le hizo falta volver a enamorarse. Como el resto de recuerdos, ese sentimiento volvió a estar allí, familiar y cálido como si nada hubiese pasado. Deseó que Steve le odiase como él se odiaba, que comprendiese que no merecía su perdón, y mucho menos su cariño. Que le echase de su vida, porque sabía que él no tenía las fuerzas para irse. No cuando su amor por él era lo único bueno que quedaba en su interior.

Pero Steve nunca se fue. Lo aceptó en su vida como si nada hubiera pasado, le ayudó a recuperarse como si fuera digno de algo más que su desprecio. Le abrazó mientras lloraba igual que había hecho él tantos años atrás. Sabía que sin él no estaría vivo. Se lo debía todo. Pero nunca se lo dijo.

Desde que había vuelto unos días atrás, Steve no se había separado de su lado ni un solo minuto. Aunque Bucky le repetía que estaba bien, de verdad, que para él no había pasado el tiempo. Había cambiado mucho desde que recuperó la memoria. Steve parecía haber olvidado eso, por mucho que le recordara su tiempo en Wakanda y cómo había sobrevivido sin que su mejor amigo le preparase hasta el desayuno. Todos estaban tristes en esos días, lo habían estado ya un largo tiempo. Pero ahora tenían esperanza, y las sonrisas entre sus filas se volvían más comunes y sinceras cada día.

Bucky se encontró a si mismo riendo más que nunca, durmiendo sobre el pecho de Steve y mirando a sus ojos durante lo que parecían horas. No dejaba de sorprenderle que al final, a pesar de todo, eran los mismos en los que se perdió aquella noche del cuatro de julio. Con más dolor y más tristeza en ellos de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado, pero los mismos. Ya no eran ese par de chicos despreocupados de Brooklyn, pero de algún modo siempre lo serían, y había algo increíble en que siguieran juntos después de todo lo que habían pasado. 

-Uno.

Steve se lo había contado aquella mañana, haciendo que todo cobrase sentido. Nada bueno dura para siempre y eso era especialmente cierto para Bucky Barnes. Todas esas horas, las mañanas de quietud con Steve dibujando a su lado, un silencio cómodo instalado entre ellos. Los roces suaves de sus manos durante la noche, aquellos por los que después de tantos años había estado a punto de decírselo todo.

Había sido una despedida.

Lo peor era que por un momento, tan solo por un instante, había comenzado a creer que se merecía aunque fuera una parte de todo aquello. Que realmente podían volver a ser felices juntos, los dos. Pero no era a su lado donde Steve debía estar. Por eso Bruce iba a acabar la cuenta atrás y nadie aparecería en la plataforma. Porque no había sido más que otra despedida, esta vez de verdad.

Bucky luchó contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, y se sorprendió a si mismo sonriendo a pesar de todo. Se había ido para estar con alguien que merecía el honor de amarlo, para tener la vida que siempre había soñado. Si esa vida no le incluía a él podía entenderlo. Steve iba a ser feliz. Y eso era todo lo que Bucky necesitaba.

-Cero.

Los cinco segundos más largos de su vida acabaron sin sorpresas, con Bruce y Sam confusos y preocupados, tratando de averiguar qué había pasado. La plataforma estaba vacía. El sol todavía brillaba. Así era como acababa todo.

Bucky se giró hacia el lago, con la vista perdida entre la vegetación al otro lado, y empezó a andar. Su sonrisa se desvanecía por momentos y contener las lágrimas era cada vez más difícil, pero no quería llorar delante de los demás.

El dolor no era nuevo y aún así se clavaba en su pecho como una burla de lo que sentía cuando miraba a los ojos de Steve. Ya no volvería a hacerlo, comprendió. Por primera vez, sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento por no haberle dicho nunca lo que sentía. Ya era demasiado tarde, pero iba a sobrevivir. Llevaba la mitad de su vida amando un recuerdo, tan solo tenía que hacerlo un poco más.

\- ¿Vas a algún lado?

Bucky paró en seco. Su mente hacía esas cosas a veces, pero girarse para ver la plataforma vacía solo le hundiría más. Con esfuerzo, siguió andando hacia el bosque.

\- ¡Buck, para! -gritó la voz de Steve en su cabeza- Sé que para ti han sido cinco segundos, pero yo llevo una semana sin verte.

Todo eso era demasiado para él. No pudo evitarlo, se giró violentamente para mirar a…

-Steve.

Estaba allí, delante de él. Llevaba un ridículo traje marrón y la sonrisa que esbozó al ver que se había girado se transformó enseguida en una mueca de preocupación al verlo.

\- ¿Estás…llorando?

-Ocho.

\- ¿Qué?

-Han sido por lo menos ocho segundos.

Steve rio y Bucky corrió hacia él con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. El alivio recorría todos los nervios de su cuerpo, humanos y mecánicos. Al fin, se hundió en sus brazos. Había cosas de las que nunca se cansaría. Inspirar fuerte y recuperar su hogar. 

-Pensaba que…-empezó a decir contra el pecho de Steve, pero este le puso las manos en los hombros para separarlo y poder mirarle bien - Pensaba que no volverías.

Steve emitió un sonido de incredulidad.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso? -Bucky había dejado de llorar, y Steve le soltó los hombros para secarle las lágrimas de la cara- ¿Qué debo hacer para que entiendas que no voy a dejarte? Estoy contigo hasta el final de la línea, ¿recuerdas?

Bucky asintió, recomponiéndose. Si era posible explotar de felicidad, estaba a punto de hacerlo.

-Hay una cosa más, Steve. -le dijo, estrechando la mano de su amigo en la suya.

\- ¿Sí?

Bucky sonrió. Después de tantos años ya solo le quedaba algo pendiente.

-Estoy enamorado de ti.

Steve le soltó la mano y dio un paso hacia atrás rápidamente. Por un momento, el antiguo temor de haberlo fastidiado todo se apoderó de Bucky. No era la reacción que esperaba.

Entonces vio como la sorpresa en la cara de Steve dejaba paso a una sonrisa radiante de felicidad. Y ahí estaba, por supuesto, el habitual vuelco de su corazón al verla. El mismo de aquella noche de verano, el mismo que creía haber perdido. El que ahora estaba allí, delante suyo de nuevo. Sin darle una respuesta.

-Estaría bien que dijeras algo, no sé si-

No pudo terminar la frase porque Steve le estaba besando.

_Steve le estaba besando._

Bucky reaccionó rápido, devolviéndole el beso y fundiéndose en los brazos de su amigo. Había imaginado esa escena millones de veces y ni una sola de ellas podía compararse a la realidad. Quizás no era perfecto, sus labios se movían de forma torpe y desesperada, como si solo pudiesen respirar en la boca del otro. Pero era suyo. Después de tantos años, después de tantas guerras, tenían la oportunidad de construir algo que les pertenecía solo a ellos dos.

Bucky pensó en todo lo que había creído perder en el último minuto, en lo que no había perdido e intentó recordar en qué momento había empezado a tener tanta suerte. Y después no pensó en nada en absoluto, excepto la abrumadora proximidad de Steve. En sus labios cálidos, en sus manos que rodeaban en ese momento su cintura para atraerlo hacía él, a pesar de que apenas quedaba espacio que salvar entre los dos hombres. Se dejó estrechar con gusto. Todo en su interior gritaba para estar más cerca aún.

Al fin se separaron, y el resto del mundo reapareció a su alrededor. Bruce estaba aplaudiendo, y Sam murmuraba algo que sonaba muy parecido a “Iros a un hotel”.

\- ¿Te sirve como respuesta? -Bucky no le había visto sonreír con ese entusiasmo desde que eran adolescentes.

-No lo sé, quizás necesite más explicaciones. -le dijo, con expresión igualmente satisfecha- ¿Tienes tiempo ahora?

-Todo el del mundo.

El sol brillaba con la misma intensidad que antes y una ligera brisa se levantó, agitando la hierba, las ramas, su pelo. Los dos hombres se pegaron más, como si temieran que el viento pudiese separarlos. Steve volvió a capturar sus labios a media sonrisa, más suavemente esta vez. Ya no tenían prisa. Era algo a lo que Bucky podía acostumbrarse.

No podía saber si todo aquello sería para siempre, pero sabía que su hogar estaba junto a él.

Y en ese momento, eso era más que suficiente.


End file.
